Pour me a Drink
by Kaname84
Summary: Eren had no idea what he was getting himself into when he got a job at a well known bar. The staff was crazy, the customers were crazy and the boss man was hot as hell. It was hard to straighten up his somewhat messy life and even harder to be fuck buddies at the risk of losing his job. Levi on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to get it. Levi-Eren Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Attack on ****Titan**** or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One- **_**Eren**_

The constant vibration of my phone was driving me insane and I was just before flinging it across my room. Trying to sleep wasn't working out for me this morning at all. Well, it was late afternoon now, but I hadn't been sleeping more than a few hours and Jean had been calling me nonstop for the past hour at least. I'd thought after ignoring his endless calls, he would give up but when I realized he wouldn't, I finally answered the phone.

I was surprised that it was regarding a job. The night club he worked at needed an extra hand behind the bar, which wasn't necessarily something I'd ever been interested in, but I was good at staying up all night. I did need to make some money too so I told him I'd go out tonight to see about the job. He sounded excited about it but I only rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, cut my phone off and went back to sleep.

The club opened at eight, though I didn't show up until ten. I wasn't too sure about this whole bartending gig. I couldn't even come close to matching Jean's excitement when he saw me walk in the door, having to push my way through a small crowd to do so. I was waved through by Jean and he left his desk to meet me inside the club. The music was loud, but I went out a fair amount so I was used to it. Jean had to lean into me so I could hear him though.

"Hanji is behind the bar, go ahead and meet her, she'll get you settled. She's the one with the glasses."

I nodded and left Jean to walk towards the bar. I spotted the Hanji woman quickly enough, she was loud and laughing as she served a drink to a customer. There was a nice amount of people for it to be a Monday night, but this place always did have a good many customers. It was chill and comfortable and the workers were cool. One of the only reasons I was considering working here.

When I stopped by the bar, Hanji spotted me and came bouncing over. "Hey, I'm Eren." I introduced myself with a half smile.

"I'm Hanji." She greeted and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, love bug."

_Love bug? _"Yeah, you too." I said, trying not to cringe at the unwelcomed nickname. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Ooo, eager to learn. I like that." She grinned. "You'll be shadowing me all night and I'll show you the ropes. Do you have any experience in this line of work?"

I shrugged. "I drink a lot."

"Me too! Looks at us, getting along already." She said and opened the side door of the bar, gesturing for me to come in.

It felt strange even being behind the bar, but not in a bad way. My eyes wandered around at all the drinks and then beyond the counter to the customers. This would definitely be new, but it could be exciting.

"Have you worked here long?" I asked curiously as I followed her towards a waiting customer.

"Oh, I've been here since the beginning." She told me and tapped the tip of her nose. "You won't find another person who knows more about this place than me. Just stay under my wing, baby bird, and you'll be flying before you know it. Now, every bartender has their own style around here, a way they pour drinks and interact with the customers."

"Oh yeah, what's your style?" I asked, smiling at her.

Hanji was practically beaming with energy. "I'm so glad you asked. Watch and learn my protege." She said before picking up a clean glass and began mixing a drink. "Wot woot! Liquor!' She yelled and the people around the bar raised their glasses to cheer. She hadn't even asked the customer what he wanted, but had gone right ahead and made him a drink. "Bottoms up, there better not be a drop left." She said as she slid the drink over, having made it in record time.

She seemed rather silly, but in a fun way. It was obvious she knew what she was doing, so I knew I could definitely learn a thing or two from her. "You must really like it here." I commented as she went about showing me where everything was.

"Nightlife is the only life." She said seriously. "And while it's fun, it can be a lot more challenging than you think. Being able to size someone up, already knowing what they want before they do, that's where the real skill comes in. I can promise you it won't be dull and the things you learn will help you outside of this job." She said confidently and then added, "But the best part . . . we get to drink as much as we want! Say goodbye to your liver and hello to sweet, sweet intoxication!"

My brows rose at this and I cleared my throat before asking, "But aren't we supposed to be sober on the job?"

"Oh, love bug." She sighed as if she was pitying me. "That's only a _suggestion_. I assure you that I have never been sober in my life."

_Whoa._ "Alright." I laughed, but had no intention of getting drunk on the job. A drink here or there might not be bad, but I'd need to function properly to keep up. I'd been to this place on busy nights and there was no way I could keep up if I was drinking like I would usually.

"Since it's a slow night, I'll have you be hands on while I talk you through it. I'm not throwing you into the ocean and expecting you to swim, but in my experience having trainees do rather than watch the whole time is more beneficial." She explained and rested her hands on her hips. "I'll pour a drink for a customer, you'll pour a drink for a customer, I'll pour a drink for myself and so on."

Laughing again, I shook my head at her, having a feeling that I was going to be able to get along with her just fine. "Sounds good to me."

Though I soon found out that Hanji wasn't joking about the drinks she had while working, it never once interfered in her work. She even trained me, making sure I was as hands on as I could be. I didn't know everything when it came to drinks, not by a longshot. But I was a quick learner anyway and I had a good memory. Sometimes things would be a little hectic, but I was confident in my ability to do the job well and I was happy that Hanji had taken such a liking to me.

After a few hours, she was just hanging back watching me and most of my work revolved around one customer who sat at the bar, a guy with a shaved head who'd asked me to keep the drinks coming ever since the first one he'd ordered—hours before. I swear the guy, Connie, was dead set on telling me his entire life story and for a while, I felt bad for him. Eventually though, it got annoying.

The guy could hold his liquor and never stopped drinking, never left the bar either, except to run to the bathroom and back. It was busier than I expected it to be for a weeknight and I felt like I would enjoy this job. The music alone pumped me up, even if I wasn't getting drunk as I usually would when I was here. I couldn't help dancing behind the bar as I mixed drink after drink and joked with Hanji.

Towards the end of the night, she gave me a list of drinks to go over and several branded T-shirt's to wear while I worked. I couldn't deny that I was actually excited about this job and couldn't wait for my second shift. They needed me every day, however Hanji explained that I wasn't required to work every day if I didn't want to or couldn't. I was fine with working, at least for now. It gave me something to do.

There was a time when I had my life together—two loving parents who kept me on the right track and a girl who would have done anything to make me happy. Everything had changed for me when I finally got the nerve to come out. I'd never regret coming out and openly being who I was, but my parents never accepted it. They both passed away in a tragic boating accident without ever accepting it and the girl, well she'd been in love with me, so of course she didn't want to believe I was gay either.

Over time, I'd lost the will to do anything other than drink. Putting effort into things just wasn't for me, so I'd dropped out of college and hadn't bothered trying to meet someone since I had no urge to get close to anyone. Jean was my friend, but things had felt awkward between us since one night when he'd given me a ride home from the bar and things happened. We hadn't talked about it and I didn't want to talk about it. I just knew I never wanted it to happen again.

As the doorman, Jean would be busy the majority of time, but I wasn't surprised when it got close to closing time and he was able to leave his station, choosing to come check in on me. I'd had an interesting night, mostly from making so many drinks but also from having to introduce myself to so many people. Hanji made sure I met all the bouncers who were working, the two who'd left the biggest impression were Reiner and Erwin. They were big, serious and a little scary—and I could remember Reiner carrying me out over his shoulder on one particular night when I got in a fight with some guy I didn't know.

The bouncers actually seemed like nice guys, they just had a reputation to uphold on the job and it was understandable. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to socialize with guys like them… I definitely wasn't attracted to them, no, they scared me off. There was such a thing as too much muscle and those two fell into that category. Hanji kept me close to her side the whole time and praised me on doing a great job once we closed. Cleanup wasn't bad, most of the work had been done before the last customers were made to leave and after that, I was quick to move to the bar for cleaning. I did like things nice and tidy.

"So?" I looked up at the familiar voice speaking to me from across the bar, continuing my cleaning without a hitch. "You like it?" Jean pressed when I said nothing.

"Actually yes." I admitted, thinking that this sort of job was fitting for me.

"I thought you would." He grinned and I shooed him away to wipe the bar where he was leaning.

Hanji came over, splitting the tips we'd made and I was surprised at how much it was. We'd get paid our checks on Fridays, but she claimed the tips were always good, especially on busier days. I was excited to see how this job went and hoped I would get to work with Hanji as much as possible, though she did tell me about the other bartenders who worked here as well and they didn't sound like they'd be too bad.

Once everything was done and Hanji told me to go home and get some rest, I gathered my things and left from behind the bar. Jean was quick to meet me, walking with me on my way out. We'd been friends for so long, so I hated that I had this uncomfortable feeling with him. But I didn't want to be more than friends—not even friends with benefits and I couldn't say the same for him.

"Wanna go to my place and drink until we pass out?" He asked as we exited the bar and I inwardly sighed.

_You'd like that wouldn't you? _"No, I'm just going to go home and crash."

Jean scoffed and crossed his arms as he walked me to my car. "That's boring. I mean, damn Eren, it doesn't even feel like we're friends anymore."

"We're friends." I promised, because that's all we were. "If you want, we can go grab some breakfast together."

His face lit up at that and he nodded happily. "Yeah, I'm starving."

I didn't want to lose Jean's friendship over what had happened, but I didn't want him thinking it could happen again either, so I was in a bit of a pickle when it came to hanging out with him. Breakfast went smoothly though, we talked about work and his dog and nothing more. Jean knew I wasn't comfortable with what happened, because I'd told him as much. Waking up, naked, in his bed that following morning had been the most mortifying experience for me. Sometimes I still wondered how I let that shit happen.

We went our separate ways after breakfast and I wasn't home more than a few moments before I flipped on my bed and went to sleep. I was looking forward to my next day of work, learning more and seeing how things would go from here.

The uniform T-shirt's were pretty cool. All black aside from the clubs name Rivaille's which was written across the back in multicolor, signifying the pride of all LGBTQ people and the front was bare aside from the multicolored R on the left chest area. I wasn't usually one for T-shirt's, but I'd always secretly wanted one so to be able to have my own and wear them to work, I was excited.

I wore jeans and my black sneakers with my shirt, and my second night was even more interesting than my first. It was a little busier and I'd managed to get my own groove going since Hanji let me do things however I wanted. I'd studied the drink list and found that I remembered most of them. Making drinks was fun, so was interacting with the customers because most of the time they were all feeling good and happy to be out. There had only been a couple times so far that I'd witnessed someone acting out and seeing them ushered out of the club.

The other two bartenders were nice, Sasha and Historia. I hadn't worked with either of them yet, but they'd come out Wednesday night to drink and had happily welcomed me to the crew. I felt at ease with everyone and the job itself. I was happy. Then Thursday came.

I didn't wake up until early evening and I stuffed my face before taking a long shower and getting ready for the night ahead. I chose a pair of my light colored skinny jeans to wear with my T-shirt and same black sneakers. As usual, I wore my favorite cologne, tucked my necklace into my shirt and pulled my long hair back into a bun. It had gotten so long now and I really needed to cut it. For a while, I'd let myself go, not really caring about anything but I did manage to keep my face shaved at all times at least.

Making it to the club just fifteen minutes before we would open, I made my way inside, being stopped by Jean who was already at the door getting his books ready.

"Hey, Eren." He greeted me with a smile. "Ready for thirsty Thursday? It's gonna be busy as hell."

I shrugged and walked through the small room to the door leading into the club. "Guess we'll see."

Hanji was already behind the bar and she pulled me into a hug the instant I met her back there. We talked about what the night ahead would bring while we stocked everything and got ready. She explained as well that the owner would make an appearance at some point, but didn't say more than that. I did assume that she would cut back on her drinking if that was the case, but instead it seemed as if she was drinking more.

Every time she offered me a drink, I declined politely. I did like the job and the money was good so I didn't want to get fired when I could drink on my own time. Things were pretty chill for the first few hours but as a regular club goer, I knew things wouldn't get crazy until after midnight. I had yet to meet the owner and didn't have much time to think of such things anyway, what with constantly having someone needing a drink. When it was busy as it was tonight, everything was fast paced and time was flying by. I still enjoyed myself and had a good time listening to the music and couldn't help the way my body moved to the beat as I worked.

_Shots shots shots. _After midnight, things got crazy. It was just so busy, it became hard to interact with the customers more than asking what they wanted to drink and then taking their money. Some customers did try to get me to linger, wanting to talk to me for whatever reason, but it wasn't hard to brush them off. I wanted to be efficient in my work, so I didn't have time to stand around and chat—at least not while it was so busy.

This was my attitude up until I approached one particular waiting customer. He'd waited more patiently than any of the others, leaning on the bar with an impassive expression. I hadn't seen him yet so I assumed he'd just arrived. He was the kind of sexy that attracted me instantly—my type if I ever had one. Calm and cool, black hair styled in an undercut and blue-grey eyes that were stunning in spite of the blank stare he had. His black button up shirt was very fitting for him and my eyes couldn't help but notice how the top few buttons were undone.

I wished this guy would try and talk to me, until I realized I was staring and I had work to do. _He's not that great. _"What can I get for you?" I asked when I leaned forward over the bar so he could hear me and vice versa.

His attention turned to me and he paused before answering, "Bourbon. No ice."

His choice of drink was unexpected and somehow interested me more. I fixed it for him and passed it over, waiting for him to pay me for it quietly. He swirled the drink for a second and then took a few sips.

"Have Hanji put it on my tab." He told me and glanced over at her. She was taking a shot and he scowled. "Damn woman, she's asking to be fired."

I laughed nervously and left to go over to Hanji, chiding her softly. "Hey if you're going to drink don't let the customers see you!" I huffed and gestured over my shoulder in the direction of the bourbon guy. "This guy got a bourbon and said for you to put it on his tab?"

"Hm?" She hummed and looked over. "Oh! Short stack!" Hanji squealed and dashed over to him.

_Short stack? _I feared more than ever for her getting herself into trouble, but decided to mind my own business and get back to work. I happened to overhear some of their conversation when I was waiting on someone near them.

"Stop wasting product you gluten." The bourbon guy said and Hanji just laughed.

"You've been saying that for a long time now and have yet to do anything about it." She boldly taunted. "Besides, we both know I can't function without my liquor."

"You can't function at all." The guy grumbled. "Though I expect nothing less from some creature of the night."

Hanji flashed him a smile. "Careful, flattery will get you somewhere."

He shook his head. "Go give your existence some meaning and pour some drinks." He said and added, "If you call me short stack again, I will kill you."

"You got it, shortcake!" She said and quickly fled when he growled at her.

I could only assume that they were close friends or maybe he was a regular who hadn't been around since I started. There was no sense in me thinking about it, even though I couldn't help but want to know who the guy was. Deciding it was best if I forgot all about it, I concentrated solely on my work. There were several people calling out to me at once and I was running around to the point I feared breaking a sweat.

Hanji and Sasha were helping get the drinks out, but the demand was high and Hanji kept having to have a drink of her own—though at least she was quick about it. Meanwhile, I didn't even have a chance to get a sip of water and I was parched. I tried not to think about that either, since I had to keep an eye out on everyone around the bar. It wasn't long before I noticed the bourbon guy had drained his glass and for some reason I hesitated in walking over to him. I didn't have a chance to make a decision before he pulled the door and stepped behind the bar.

_What the hell. _I nudged Hanji, unsure what to do about the situation and the guy didn't have a care in the world as he found the bourbon and poured himself a fresh drink.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

The guy sipped his drink without sparing her a glance. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you just got behind the bar and you know what that means." She said, a smirk on her lips.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue and downed the rest of his drink. Then he began taking orders and serving customers as if he belonged there, seeming to know where everything was.

"He'll help us out while we're slammed." Hanji said to me. "Rule number one, if you're behind the bar you better be working. Boss's orders."

"Does that mean anyone can work back here?" I asked in surprise.

She giggled and waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh no no no, love bug. But he's a special case. Ignore him for now though and let's get some drinks out, we've got thirsty people on our hands!"

"Right." I nodded and went back to work, because truly there was a lot of thirsty people and it seemed like the more time that went by, the more drinks the people wanted.

Time was flying by and before I knew it, things started to calm down. It was already nearing four in the morning which I couldn't believe and we were supposed to close at four but Hanji said if the crowd was still hanging around that we would stay open. At least it had calmed down enough for me to get a glass of water and take a breath. I leaned against the cooler behind me, making quick work of my water and wanting another glass. Hanji and Sasha were cutting up with a group of customers and I wasn't needed for the moment, so I planned to enjoy the small break.

"The club." Bourbon guy said to my left, gaze on the glass he was cleaning. "What do you think about it?"

_He's talking to me? _"Oh well… I think it's great. Don't you?"

"It does well." He mused and asked another question. "And the staff?"

"Everyone is nice and works hard. I like the job a lot." I smiled and walked over to fix myself some more water. "What do you think?"

He set the glass down and hummed. "They're a strong team. You have to watch Hanji though, she likes to cause chaos."

"Oh I've already figured her out." I laughed and then had a sip of my water. "She does her job well though."

He looked at me curiously, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the bar. "Perhaps."

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting to know and not having the restraint to stop myself.

"Levi."

_Levi… _"It's nice to meet you, Levi." I smiled. "I'm Eren."

He gave me a smirk. "I know."

_He knows? _"Oh." This surprised me but I tried to feign indifference as I sipped my water.

"It'll pick up any second now." He said, moving out from behind the bar. "Let's see if you three can handle it. I'm expecting great things from you, Eren."

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean or why my face heated, but I raised my cold glass to my hot cheek as I watched him disappear into the crowd. Right after I finished my water, I had to get back to work and things got crazy again until after five that morning. Little by little the customers started to leave and we did a last call at five thirty. By six, everyone was out and I was exhausted and wishing I could get drunk or pass out, one or the other.

There was still cleanup to do and I wasn't feeling it, but I was eager to get it done so I got to work, not wasting any time. Everybody was either dragging by now, or working on a third wind. While they worked and chatted, I concentrated on wiping everything clean and then grabbed the broom to sweep behind the bar.

"Are you settled in?" I glanced up at the question to see Erwin.

He gave me the creeps and I feared him tackling me onto the hard floor or carrying me out of here like the brute he obviously was. I could tell he wasn't a bad guy, but I still tried to steer clear of him.

"O-oh yeah, I'm all settled." I laughed nervously and started sweeping faster.

"That's good." He nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. If you ever have any trouble, just wave me or Reiner over. We take care of our own. Although given how much Hanji gushes about you, I'm sure she would be the first to your rescue." He chuckled.

The last person I'd be calling was Reiner. "Oh you think so?" I forced a laugh, sweeping everything into a pile and sweeping it into the dustpan.

"Of course. I'm confident in saying you're her favorite." He told me.

"Leave the new kid alone." Levi ordered as he made an appearance.

Erwin turned towards him with a smile. "I'm only welcoming him."

"That's not necessary. Go home." He said and Erwin raised his hands, shrugging his shoulders before he walked away.

_Thank god. _I was anxious as I hurried to put the broom away, trying to avoid Levi. He didn't make any move to stop me or catch my attention, but he looked around to examine the floor. This had me hurrying to get the mop, wanting him to know that I wasn't done. He watched me like a hawk as I went about mopping the floor. I didn't know why he was still here and keeping an eye on me, but I focused on getting my work done so I could go home. He gave me a curt nod of approval once I was finished and Hanji came over to see what was going on.

"Ooo, Levi letting someone else clean without lecturing them on how it's done? It seems like I'm not the only one noticing my love bug's skills." She said and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Bite me."

Hanji grinned. "You like him, I can tell. I told you he was perfect."

"As if I take anything you say at face value." He said with a pointed look in her direction. "Regardless, he'll fit in just fine."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Hear that, baby bird? You've got the boss's approval! I'm so proud."

_The boss?! _"What?" I squeaked, remembering how long I stood around on that break earlier. He was the boss? What did that even mean?

"That's right!" Hanji confirmed. "Levi Ackerman, the boss man. Head honcho, leader of the party animals and owner of Rivaille's. He's shorter than you expected, huh?" She asked and Levi glared at her.

"N-no!" I stammered, waving my hands as a means to get her to hush. "Just… nobody told me."

"I wanted to see what you were like normally, not because you were in front of the owner." Levi explained shortly. "Don't worry about it. You did well tonight. Unlike Hanji who will mysteriously disappear in a few hours, never to be seen again."

"I will do my best." I said quietly, nervous and anxious and trying to figure out what else I needed to do to get away from here. Hopefully I wouldn't have to be under his supervision often.

Hanji noticed how uncomfortable I was. "Levi, stop making death threats you're scaring him!" She scolded and came over to me, shielding me in her embrace. "You're so mean."

Levi sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys. "Make sure you lock up, Hanji. Goodnight, Eren."

"Um g-goodnight." I half waved and watched him go before turning to Hanji. "What else do I need to do?"

"Everything is done, love bug." She smiled softly. "You can go home now and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to leave her if she needed me.

"Yep! Levi already did all the paperwork and a lot of cleaning in the back. We're all set." She assured and linked her arm with mine. "Come on, you can walk me out and make me feel all important."

"That sounds nice." I laughed and led the way. "You and Levi must be close huh?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back." She said. "Since middle school and he was even smaller then." She laughed. "Though he was just as feisty. It can be hard to warm up to him, but he's a good man and an even better boss. Can't say I'd find anyone else who would let me drink like he does."

"That's probably true." I laughed with her as we made it outside and then I stopped. "Wait, you have to lock up and the guys are still in there."

Hanji looked back at the club, pushing up her glasses. "Troublesome." She went back over to the door, holding it open but not going inside. "Get your asses out here, it's almost daylight and my skin will melt off!"

_Oh my. _I couldn't help but laugh as I waited for her and it was mere seconds before everyone started filing out and bidding their farewells. Then Hanji locked the door and I walked her to her car, but I wasn't sure about her driving—she had been drinking all night.

"Should I just give you a ride?" I asked, fearful of her getting in an accident.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, no one can hold liquor better than me, though Annie is a close second." She said. "I'll be just fine."

"Okay. Please be careful." I said, giving her a quick hug.

After she left I walked to my car, nearly dragging my feet. It had been the longest and most tiresome shift I'd worked, it was nothing like when I was in the club drinking all night. I did like the job, and _I did _like the boss, but it wasn't easy by a long shot. Still, I wanted to do well and I would strive to do my best always. I was excited to learn more—about the job and about Levi too.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A KanaTyy ****collaboration**** XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- **_**Levi**_

I didn't bother taking a drink from the glass I was given, the residue easily visible. It appeared that my so called competition couldn't be bothered to wash their glasses. I gave them three days before they went out of business. The place was filthy and I couldn't believe I wasted my time coming here, it wasn't worth it. I left the sorry excuse for a bar and got into my suv. Traffic was terrible, but that was to be expected of a Friday night. Tomorrow could be even worse and I wouldn't have time to make any stops before I headed to my club. We were dominating the area and I was determined to keep it that way.

The club had everything—atmosphere, music and most importantly, drinks. I had high standards and our success was well earned. I knew little to nothing about the business, but I had learned and I had learned quickly. It was important for me to check in and see how the club was doing every week. It wasn't that I didn't trust my employees, I had hired all the managers personally, but I needed to be involved. Unfortunately our reputation left us short handed and I had to pick up some shifts. With our newest hire, however, it should be manageable. Eren Yeager. He was young and green, but I was satisfied with what I had seen. He was a hard worker and picked things up quickly.

Hanji wouldn't shut up about him and even from her that counted for something. The fact that he could work with her and not want to commit murder was impressive, only a handful of people were capable of such a thing. I pulled into my reserved parking spot in the back before getting out and making my way inside. He would be working again tonight with Hanji and Historia, but it would be crazier than yesterday. I wouldn't step in this time. If I did then he wouldn't learn how to handle things on his own and he had two other bartenders to back him up. For him, this was just another test to see if he truly wanted the job.

I walked past the line and nodded at Jean when I went inside. Erwin was working the floor, gaze sharp and form intimidating. Reiner was at the VIP section and his expression alone stopped most from trying to sneak in. I slid along the wall as the mob of people crowded the dance floor, Marco already on the DJ stage. I saw drinks in everyone's hands as I looked around and got closer to the bar. It was certainly packed, but this was nothing compared to Saturday nights. Hanji was being as loud as ever and roped people into cheering with her. She was in the middle while Historia was on her right, Eren on her left.

The three of them were working their asses off and I decided to sit in Hanji's area so I wouldn't put pressure on the other two. A drink was placed in front of me moments later and she winked at me before focusing on the crowd. She was my best bartender, not that I would ever utter the words out loud. I looked over at Historia as she rushed around, Ymir seated front and center. The girl only showed her face when Historia was working, stopping any attempts to flirt with the blond in mere seconds. It worked out considering Historia's more timid nature and was almost like having another bouncer.

My attention went over to Eren who was moving around just as quickly. He was doing well so far under the pressure, but I found myself frowning into my glass as some people shouted at him to hurry up. It seemed he had a lot more people who were more interested in drinking than having a good time. Usually people would roam and mingle, coming by to get drinks every so often. However, there was still a good amount who came just to get drunk and would sit at the bar demanding drink after drink. As a bartender you gave them what they wanted as long as they paid, but you still had to know when to cut them off. You had to know the difference between drunk, hammered and fucked up.

I sipped my bourbon as I waited to see how he would handle himself. Though a part of me knew I would step in if I needed to, I wouldn't leave him completely on his own. A couple seated in the corner got impatient enough to start smacking the bar to get his attention and I didn't particularly like the snapping either. Eren kept his expression in check, but I could imagine how annoyed he felt. I had been there many times in the past. At first it looked like he was going to ignore them, but then his face brightened in a sweet smile. He served the couple their drinks without a hint of anger and once again proved to me that he could do this job. The couple was appeased and even returned his smile, though it wasn't nearly as sweet. I felt content enough to leave the floor for awhile and headed up to my office.

It was located on the top floor of my apartment. I lived in a house a few streets down, but it came with the club and became a home away from home. It wasn't often, but sometimes I would sleep here. All of the paperwork and cash was kept in the apartment, the only ones with a key being Hanji, Erwin and I. There were a few things I needed to go over and I spent the next half hour working. I could still hear the music from the club below, but it was dulled to the point that it faded into the background. It certainly was crazy how this was my normal day to day life. I sure as hell wouldn't have guessed I'd end up owning a club five years ago, no one would. I hadn't intended this to be permanent, yet here I am and I didn't plan on going anywhere. It was as if I found my calling.

When I came back down it was the same as before, the bar was just as swamped as the dance floor. Hanji was throwing back a shot and then went back to serving drinks. I noticed that Historia was gone and Hanji was covering her section, the blond on break with her now absent and dark haired admirer. Eren was fixing a bunch of shots, glasses lined up as he poured drink after drink. A smirk found my lips at the cheeky look on his face, but I was quick to wipe it off. It might not be too long before he crafted his own bartending style. I went into the back to check our inventory and made mental notes along the way. Not long after I started, Eren came into the back. He got a glass of water and patted his brow with the back of his hand.

I paused and waited until he had downed his water before I spoke, "How are you holding up?"

Eren gasped, nearly dropping the glass in his hand as he turned to face me with wide eyes. "Shit, you scared me!" He groaned, laying his free hand over his chest.

I coughed to cover up my amusement, but a few chuckles escaped. "Sorry about that."

He took a deep breath and calmed down, exhaling a loud sigh. "It was my fault for not paying attention." He said and set his glass down on the table. "Have you been here long?"

"A couple hours." I told him and repeated my earlier question. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, fine!" He laughed nervously and scratched his chin. "It's crazy out there tonight, but it's… entertaining."

"The first week is always the hardest." I said. "Next week will be better, you'll know exactly what to expect."

He nodded in agreement. "I think I'm catching on pretty quick. Of course I know there's still a lot I can learn, and I want to learn. So, I think that helps a lot. It's fun to me."

"You like a challenge?" I clarified, knowing the feeling all too well.

Eren shrugged at that and crossed his arms. "Maybe. I guess. I don't really know what I like."

"Well, you can start with what you don't like and narrow it down from there." I said and glanced at my watch. The DJ's should be rotating soon. "A lot of people will be coming off the dance floor for drinks in a few minutes, it'll be hard on just two bartenders."

"Don't worry, I'm going back." He said as he peeked out of the window. "I was just trying to avoid this one customer until they left."

I hummed and unbuttoned my cuffs before I rolled up my sleeves. "Finish your break, don't let Hanji's thoughtfulness go to waste." I said, knowing she had given both him and Historia a break without taking one herself. "I'll take your place."

"What?" Eren screeched, shaking his head and holding his hands up. "No way!"

"I wasn't asking." I said and walked towards the door. "I'll relieve Hanji when you get back so that maniac can take a breather as well."

"Well tell her to take a break then, because I'm going back." He said as he glanced out of the window again and grumbled something under his breath. "Well, it's now or never."

"Stubborn." I pointed out as I led the way back onto the main floor. "You should take advantage when I offer things because I rarely do, but if you're determined to get back to work, I won't stop you."

"Good." He said cheekily, almost seeming eager to get back to work.

We walked behind the bar and I called Hanji over. "Get lost, four eyes. I'll cover for you."

Hanji smiled and moved a stray hair out of her face. "You got it, midget."

"I'd kill you where you stand, but you'd only haunt me." I scowled and she patted my shoulder as she passed me.

"Be back in ten. Take care of my love bug while I'm gone." She said, knowing Historia was already in good hands with Ymir.

A few moments later and we were rushed by the dancing crowd. I took Hanji's place at the middle and cut a dent in the demands, sending off as many people as I could with full glasses. Both Historia and Eren were doing well and were mixing drinks at a good pace. I was knocking them out quickly and efficiently, my own bartending style being my speed rather than my personality. I had done this too many times to count and my ears were trained to pick out orders that were shouted all at once. That was why when someone was calling for something other than a drink, it caught my attention. It was a male's voice coming from Eren's section and he was very persistent in his drunken state.

"C'mere pretty boy, stop all that runnin' I wanna talk to you!"

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, spotting the man leaning over the bar. Eren was doing his best to brush him off and once again I felt myself getting irritated. Being hit on was another thing a server had to learn how to deal with, it came with the territory considering alcohol was involved. That didn't make it acceptable and sexual harassment would get thier asses thrown out, but people did have the freedom to say just about anything. It was shitty, but that was life. I kept putting out drinks with half of my attention on Eren in case he looked to me for help. I wouldn't get involved unless he couldn't handle it. Despite that, my eyebrow twitched at the man's instistant yelling.

"C'mon over here pretty boy, I need a drink!"

Eren looked a bit distraught at having to serve the man any more to drink, but he got him another beer and placed it on the bar in front of him, turquoise eyes widening when the man grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't go runnin' off again, lemme talk to you." He grinned and Eren frowned.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your damn hand off of me, _sir." _He said calmly but with a bite. "If you haven't gotten the hint yet, let me make it clear. I'm not interested. So leave me alone." Eren snatched his arm away from the guy and walked away, his smile quickly returning as he waited on some less annoying customers.

It was good to know that he could be professional and still get his point across. The man left him alone after that and I was glad I didn't have to have him escorted out. Once the crowd was served and back on the dance floor, the three of us got a few minutes of peace until the next wave hit with the drunks around the bar. I glanced over at Historia's station and then Eren's to make sure they had clean glasses, if we ran out then someone would have to collect dirty ones and wash them. They had a few stacks and there were more in the middle, but it wouldn't last the rest of the night. Hanji came back and while it had been more than ten minutes I didn't mention it. She wasn't one to let on when she got tired, a trait we both shared.

She reclaimed her position and I exited the bar from Eren's side, telling him good job as I passed him. I made a walkthrough of the club again to make sure everything was in order before I grabbed a tub from the back. Then I began grabbing dirty glasses from tables and brought them to the sink. We didn't have traditional servers that went to tables to take orders and deliver drinks from the bar, I didn't like how much that resembled a restaurant. It had slowed business at first, but once our customers realized it was worth having to go to the bar it picked up again. However, that also left more work for the bartenders. Things like collecting dirty glasses was hard to make time for on a Friday night. I paid them good money for the hard work they were doing, but if I was here then I would pitch in.

This was my club and I wasn't above washing some glasses when my bartenders needed the extra set of hands. After I had collected enough and made my water, I took off my watch and started washing. I didn't get very far before the door behind me opened and I glanced over my shoulder to see Eren hurrying over to me.

"Hey, I'll help with those." He said, taking the place beside me to rinse and dry.

"Don't they need you on the floor?" I asked as I continued to wash.

"The DJ is on a roll right this second and nobody is trying to get a drink. So, I'll help get this done." He gave me a smile and got right to work.

I didn't see a reason to deny him and we got the clean glasses ready quickly. Next we carried them out to the bar and refilled the stations, Marco keeping the crowd occupied. I paused at the side door of the bar to regard Eren before I went back to doing the inventory check.

"Is there anything else you and the others need?" I asked him.

"Oh, no sir. Not that I know of." Eren shook his head and smiled at me.

I nodded, slightly distracted by his happy demeanor. "Keep your chin up, we don't have too much longer." Not that he seemed to have any problems with remaining positive.

"Yes sir, I will."

Satisfied, I went to the back again and put my watch on. Then I resumed checking our inventory and headed up to my office to put some orders in. There would be a delivery tomorrow night with sets of glasses I had purchased. Supposedly, their shape held together mixed flavors well while enhancing the overall taste. There was enough evidence and positive reviews for me to go ahead without testing them personally, but I would be testing them before I even considered adding them to the menu with a new drink. The club had a lot of the classics and some themed drinks, but a lot of the menu was completely original and unique. Creating drinks was a talent I hadn't known I possessed until I got into this line of work and it set us apart from the competition.

If the glasses did in fact do what they were guaranteed then I would be adding another original to the list, though I had no idea what it would be just yet. I watched the cameras from my office for awhile and focused on the VIP section. Nothing seemed amiss and I returned to the floor some time later. It was past closing time and people were leaving, the last call having ended a few minutes ago. Erwin and Reiner were making sure everyone got out safely and without issues while Hanji, Historia and Eren cleaned up their stations.

"Hanji." I called as I went over. "Think you can come in an hour earlier tonight?"

Her expression was curious, but willing. "Sure thing. What do you need me for?"

"A delivery truck. I'm going to ask Erwin to help me unload it, but I need you as a taste tester." I explained and her eyes lit up.

"Wot woot! Liquor! You know I'm game!" She cheered and I shook my head. Maybe I was encouraging her behavior after all.

I made sure I had everything and didn't forget any tasks. Once I was ready to leave, I waited by the stairs for Erwin. He made his rounds to assure that the club was empty and said goodnight to the other bouncers as they left. Eren approached him at one point and they had a short conversation before he went back to check in with Hanji, probably to see if there was anything else she needed him to do. He honestly was hard working and offered his help quicker than you could ask for it. I was absentmindedly watching him when Erwin came up to me.

"Worried about the newbie?" He asked and I turned my gaze over to him.

"Why would you think that?" Eren was doing well on his own and had settled in nicely. What was there to worry about?

Erwin shrugged, but I could tell he was holding something back. "You just pay a lot of attention to him."

"Compared to who?" The bartenders got more of my attention than the other positions, but I hadn't given Eren any special treatment.

"No one, forget I mentioned it." He brushed off and I furrowed my brow.

_What the hell is he being coy for?_ "If you have something to say then say it, eyebrows."

"Eren talked to me about some drunk." He said, changing the subject. "He asked me to walk him to his car."

I suspected it was the man Eren had shot down, but he had handled it. Was there another reason for him to seek out protection? "You have to close tonight." I reminded. "And it would be rude to make him wait on you."

"True, but I already agreed." Erwin told me.

"That's ridiculous. I'll walk him out so he can get home and rest." I stated, the words leaving my mouth without thinking, but it wasn't like it was out of my way. I didn't mind. "Tell him to meet me out front and I need you here at six tonight so you can help me put up a truck."

"Alright." He grinned, weirdly pleased by the situation.

I studied him for a second before heading outside to wait by the front door. I looked out the window to see if anyone was out there lurking around. If the drunk had threatened Eren in even the smallest way, I would have to get involved after all. I had no tolerance for harassment and I wasn't about to let someone think that would fly here. After a moment, Eren came out and quickly settled his eyes on me with a look of worry.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother to you, I really didn't mind waiting on Erwin." He told me as he peered around nervously. "You didn't have to wait on me, I'm sure I'm just worrying for nothing."

I took a step closer to him, trying to get his attention on me. "Eren, it's fine." If he thought it as nothing then he wouldn't look on edge. "Where did you park?"

His eyes returned to me and he shifted his feet. "Around the building. A little further than necessary." He frowned at himself and sighed. "I'm sorry again."

"Stop that." I ordered. "I parked in the back as well so this works out. Come along now." I said and started walking, keeping an eye out for that drunk.

As we rounded the corner, Eren walked closer to me, so close he kept brushing up against me. "Shit. He's really still here." He shuddered.

"Tsk." I spotted the man off to the side. He shrunk further back when our eyes met, but he didn't flee. "He won't do anything to you." I said with certainty, my hand moving to his lower back as I guided him to his car.

"I'm fine." Eren told me, though the concern in his voice wasn't missed by me.

It appeared that he had been shaken up more than I first thought. I glanced back at the man to see him shuffling to another car, his intent startling. Was he really about to go this far? Once we reached Eren's car, I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture before the drunk got in his own vehicle. Then I sent the photo along with a message to Erwin.

"What's your phone number?" I asked as I looked back up.

Eren looked surprised at the question, but quickly shook it off and gave me his number. Then he got into his car, looking back over his shoulder and knowing the guy had gotten in his. He wasn't stupid. "I'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about." He murmured, talking to himself though I was able to hear him.

"Put me on speaker." I said before I turned on my heel and headed to my suv.

If I could handle this without confrontation then I would. Perhaps the man wasn't normally like this when he was sober, but being drunk didn't excuse his actions. I called Eren as I got into the driver's side and put on my seatbelt. I'd try one more thing before I went down a more personal route.

"Hello?" Eren answered the call in a soft tone.

"Take the long way home and I'll follow." I instructed as I put my phone in the stand on the dashboard. "We'll lose him on the way, make sure not to hang up."

"Right. Yes sir."

I cut on the engine and saw Eren do the same in my rearview mirror. He pulled out first and I followed soon after, ensuring I was between him and the persistent man. I hated having Eren go through all this instead of calling the police, but I knew how I got when pushed. If the man came over while we waited for the cops then I would have intervened. I was a patient man and had a fair hold on my temper, but once I decided to handle things like harrassment it tended to get messy. I wasn't one to do anything half-assed. I drove closely behind Eren and glanced at the car that was tailing us.

I waited until Eren said we were halfway there and then had him take a detour, coaching him through a neighborhood before intentionally slowing down at a light. Eren made it past while the man and I got caught by the red light. I told him to turn so we couldn't see him anymore and continue on his way home. He was in the clear despite the man pulling up beside me after the light turned green, passing my SUV in an attempt to catch up. I memorized his license plate and stored the information away to write down later. I stayed on the line with Eren as I headed to my own place to make sure he got home safely.

"Are you there?" I asked.

"I just parked in my garage." He sighed in relief. "Nobody followed me."

"Good. Now get some sleep, tonight will be the worst yet." I warned. "But then we're closed tomorrow."

I heard him close his door and the sound of him shuffling around before he said, "I'll be ready. Promise."

A small smile found my lips at his words. "Goodnight, Eren."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

The call ended and I was able to cross another thing off my list. That man wouldn't be allowed back at the club and Erwin would send his face to the other bouncers. It would be all hands on deck tonight, Saturdays were always the most intense. I went straight to bed when I got home, but it took me a few hours to fall asleep. Around four in the afternoon, I woke up and went ahead to the club. I started and finished the prep work in the back for the night, but left the stations for the bartenders. I didn't want to spoil them after all. While it was rare that I offered help, it wasn't rare that I gave it. My team worked hard everyday and I was determined to do the same.

Ewrin arrived a little early and we did a walk through of the club, checking equipment and lighting. The truck came not too long after and we unloaded it before Hanji got there. She was right on time and just as loud as ever. She sat next to Erwin at the bar while lined up the things I needed for one of our drinks, the new glass at the ready. I wouldn't be adding a new drink tonight, but that was going to be my next project. Well, as long as the glass did what it was supposed to do.

"It's been awhile since you made me a drink." Hanji grinned as she watched me start mixing.

"Why should I when you're so good at making your own?" I asked and she laughed. "Fair point, but what about Erwin? He deserves a drink."

Erwin shook his head. "Oh no, I gave up drinking in highschool."

"Only because you're such a lightweight." I pointed out, remembering a lot of examples from back then. A lot had changed, but Hanji was still trying to slip him alcohol to this day.

"Those where some fun times." Hanji reminisced. "We would all hang out and drink, Erwin would go on a rampage and our tiny but mighty hero would come to the rescue." I reached over the bar and flicked her in the forehead. "Ouchy!"

"You two are still at each other's throats." Erwin chuckled. "But we have grown up, if just a little."

I snorted. "Really? Because Hanji is the same annoying alcoholic she's always been." I said as I handed over the drink.

Hanji nodded her head, admitting the fact before she took a sip. "And you're as work obsessed as ever. Ooo, that's good. More vibrant." She said and took another sip. "It's sad to think about, you don't even have a pet to keep you company."

"What are you on about?" I huffed. "I don't need a pet and I certainly don't want to deal with their shit."

She gasped. "What? Come on, dogs are cute."

"I'm not picking up shit."

"Cats are cuddly."

"I'm not scooping shit."

"Fish." She tried. "Fish are easy."

"They swim around in their own shit, disgusting." I scrunched up my face at the thought alone.

Hanji sighed and downed half of her glass. "You're impossible."

Erwin patted her shoulder, a knowing smirk on his face. "Don't lose heart, he won't be alone forever."

"Oh ho ho, how could it have slipped my mind." She giggled with that evil glint in her eyes.

I narrowed my gaze at the both of them. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing, my dear and vertically challenged friend." Hanji grinned and I scowled. _Damn four eyes._ "You just carry on like usual."

"The boys will be here soon, I'll have Reiner and Berholt work the floor tonight while I take the VIP section." Erwin said and took his leave.

Neither one of them was convincing, but I had a club to run and interrogation would come later. "Your verdict?" I asked Hanji as I glanced at my watch.

"It's a go!" She said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Alright. Now get your ass to work." I ordered as I put everything back in its place.

Hanji finished the rest of her drink and then came behind the bar. I paused on my way to the back with her dirty glass, looking over Eren's section. I debated with myself for a moment until I decided to go ahead and prep the area for him. After having to deal with that creep from last night, I didn't mind cutting a little slack. I ignored the smug look Hanji sent my way and continued on to the back when I was done. I washed the glass and put it to the side with the others. Then I went back out front and up the stairs to my apartment, making myself some tea. It was about the only thing I bothered to stock in the kitchen.

I counted money and put it away in the safe to take to the bank later, noting with satisfaction that everything was accounted for. Next I went through paperwork and checked the orders I had put out. By the time I had finished, it was past opening time and the bar was already getting busy. I leaned back and watched the cameras, keeping an eye on things from afar. Hanji worked everyday, but tonight Eren, Sasha and Historia were behind the bar with her. They seemed to be keeping up with the crowd and I knew she would handle things if they fell behind. She might not be as fast as I was, but she was someone to strive for.

Reiner and Berthold were a good team and walked the floor like clockwork. Erwin had his attention divided between making sure the VIP's were behaving and keeping any wannabes out. While every club had its strengths and weaknesses, I was proud of the fact that none of my bouncers could be bribed. Marco hadn't stepped up to the turntables yet, but the other DJ was keeping the energy up on the dance floor. So far so good. Things ran smoothly and I was able to plan some scouting spots as I glanced at the computer screens every now and then. New bars seemed to be opening a lot these days, but not too many clubs. That was idle for me although the building down the street had finally been finished and I suspected competition from the design.

I didn't head down until the last call had been given and waited for the crowd to move away from the bar, taking a seat in Eren's section. I watched him for a few minutes and frowned. He wasn't moving around slowly or anything, he had done well tonight, but there was a spark missing. He seemed a little out of it and when his eyes met mine I noticed how tired he looked. It couldn't have been from working his shift, there was more than simple fatigue. How much sleep had he gotten yesterday? A glass of bourbon was placed in front of me with a smile and I knew I couldn't scold him for it. Damn brat, staying up for who knows how long after I told him to get some sleep.

"You look like you need that." He said teasingly. "What's up with the down look you got going?"

"Eren," I began calmly, "how much sleep did you get before work?"

He flinched, face falling at the question but it wasn't more than a few seconds before he smiled again. "I slept. Why?"

"For how long?" I reiterated, raising an eyebrow at him. He was avoiding giving me a straight answer.

Eren frowned and sighed, mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"That's what I thought." It hadn't been nearly enough. "Once the bouncers clear everyone out, I want you to head on home. I'll take care of your station."

"What?!" His voice was suddenly back and he leaned against the counter, shaking his head at me. "I can stay, I'm fine."

"No."

He gaped at me and then shook his head once more. "I have to clean up. I'll be quick about it."

He was determined, but I wasn't going to allow it. "You can be quick about getting home and into bed." I said and downed half of my bourbon. "Stop trying to fight me on this."

"Well you're not giving me much of a choice. I'll go since you're making me, but I really am fine."

"Don't sulk." I said as he pouted and fought off a smile.

"I can't help it. You're being mean." He grumbled.

"You'll thank me later." I predicted as people started being ushered out. "Your health is important."

"I know… I just… Well it doesn't matter."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he left it at that. I finished off my bourbon while he got his things together. The club was clear of customers soon enough and everyone else went to their last tasks of the night. I watched Eren leave with a stern look, knowing he really didn't like going home without cleaning up but not willing to give in. He glanced back a few times, but reluctantly left the club. I got to work on closing and cleaning his station while Hanji bounced over.

"If I didn't know you so well I wouldn't believe it, but it's becoming more noticeable every night." She said and I side eyed her.

"What are you talking about?"

The distance between us lessened. "You know . . . Eren."

_Yeager?_ "Stop playing games and just speak plainly." I huffed, wanting to know what she was getting at.

"Admit it!" Hanji demanded and pointed her finger in my face. "You're interested in my love bug. You want to butter his bread, fry his fish, cook his meat! It didn't take long and I wasn't going to confront you yet, but I've been drinking more than usual, so now it's out there!"

"Get your fucking finger away from me unless you want to lose it." I warned and she moved back, but she wasn't done grilling me. This was what she thought? That I was interested in Eren?

"Am I right or am I right?" She asked.

I thought about it, about Eren's long dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. Anyone could see he was attractive. His personality wasn't bad either from what I had experienced. However, I barely knew him and he was my employee. It wouldn't be ethical for me to be interested in him. Then again . . . I wasn't the type of man to let my personal feelings interfere with my work. I didn't do casual flings either, it was like a half-assed relationship. Damn it, now that she said something I couldn't get the thought out of my mind.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Tsk, get back to work and quit gossiping." I ordered and was mildly surprised she left it at that.

What made her think I was interested in him? Were my actions somehow suspicious? Hanji tended to get crazy ideas in her head, but this one had me stumped. The fact that I couldn't come up with an answer right away only furthered my confusion. I continued to ponder as I went back to working on Eren's station. When was the last time I had closed someone's area of the bar for them? It certainly didn't sound like me though here I was, I had offered without so much as a second thought.

I did a few things for Eren that I wouldn't normally do for anyone else . . . perhaps I really was giving him special treatment. But why? Surely this wasn't as complicated as I was making it out to be. If I was interested in Eren then I would know it, it was that simple. I needed to pay more attention to him and determine a verdict, I would find out if he had what it took to make me tick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—**_**Eren**_

After my first week of work and learning a lot about the inside of the nightlife, the only thing I knew for sure anymore was that I had a crush on my boss.

There was nothing wrong with having a crush, I hadn't had one in so long though that I didn't know how to act about it. Something about Levi was intimidating and it took little to nothing for me to become flustered by him. I could tell he was nice and considerate and while I knew he'd never take an interest in someone like me, I didn't really mind admiring him silently.

Yes, my boss was sexy as hell and I was going to enjoy working for him—soaking up the opportunity to gaze at him as often as I could. It seemed he only dropped in on the busier days of the week and it wasn't like I had much time to talk to him, or even stare like I wanted to, but I would take what I could get.

Bartending could be quite demanding and other than working my ass off on those three super busy days, I'd been hit on so many times and in the most repulsive ways that for the first time in my life, I realized how much patience I had. I wasn't a pushover and I felt like I could handle myself in most situations—I had been in my fair share of fights in my life. But when someone was so adamant that it got a little scary, I caved because I loved my life and I didn't want to die or get kidnapped or anything.

Being flirted with was actually flattering, but some of these people took things too far and that was when I had to put them in their place. It was harder to take being sober, but I wasn't one for constant random hookups, never had been. Even if it _had _happened on occasion. I wasn't looking for anyone, not even for sex. After countless horrible experiences, I'd happily decided to just keep to myself, hang out with my friends, do what I want and stay single. Things were simple this way.

I had a feeling this new job would be enough of a distraction to keep me from worrying about being single for the rest of my life. I was so busy I wasn't even drinking anymore. When I wasn't working, I was eating and showering and then passing out, sleeping as much as I could. But no matter how hard a night was, I was always excited for my next shift. I liked my coworkers. I really liked my boss. I liked Rivaille's. I was having fun and making good money. I didn't need anything else.

We were closed on Sundays, so that left us an entire day and night to rest up before getting back to work. I didn't have anything I wanted to do on my day off and I ended up sleeping until late in the day as usual. But then I decided to get dressed and go do a little shopping because I wanted food and some new clothes never hurt anyone.

It was nice to enjoy a good meal by myself in peace, my favorite restaurant not crowded being early Sunday evening. I took my time and scrolled through my phone until I finished eating and decided to go do what shopping I wanted to do. The mall was only open for a couple more hours, but that was more than enough time for me.

Shopping for me was more browsing than anything. Even after the first hour, I hadn't bought more than a single pair of jeans. I was currently in a shoe store thinking about buying a new pair of sneakers when somebody tugged on my bun and I turned around to glare at them.

"Damn it, Jean!" I shoved him in the chest and turned back to my browsing, hating that he'd messed with my hair.

"I know you can't stand it, but I just couldn't resist. You're so cute with the bun."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked through the racks of shoes slowly, knowing I couldn't just run away from Jean. He'd follow me no matter how fast I went.

"So what are you up to? Want to go grab something to eat?" He asked once I stopped to look at a pair of high top Nikes that caught my eye.

"I already ate." I mumbled as I picked the shoe up and examined it.

"Oh." He hummed. "Well let's hang out then. It's our only free night. I'm sure you could use a drink as much as I could."

A drink did sound nice and I didn't want to push Jean away. We'd been friends for so long, even if things were awkward in my head, I knew I could get over it eventually as long as he could accept that we wouldn't be making any more mistakes in the future.

"Alright. We can have a few drinks somewhere." My mouth watered just at the thought of alcohol. "But first I think I'll get these shoes."

"They're nice, you should." Jean agreed as I found a pair in my size and went to purchase them.

Jean and I went to one of the local clubs that was opened on Sundays. It wasn't the lively place that Rivaille's was, but it had alcohol and that's all that mattered to me at the moment. Jean always had been fun to drink with and we were able to have a good time wherever we ended up—just like tonight. A few drinks turned into a few more and before long, I was loose and giggly, ready to go all night unless somebody stopped me.

The awkwardness was forgotten and Jean and I took shot after shot, bouncing around on the dance floor and making easy friends with everyone we met. I was a flirty, happy drunk—always. All I wanted was to have a good time and dance. _Dance. _I was pretty sure that I'd danced with almost everyone in the club, at least those who were dancing. It hadn't been _that long_, but it had still been too long since I'd been able to have a good night like this and I didn't want it to end.

It was no surprise that the night ended as most of them did when I went out with Jean—with him carrying my drunk ass out over his shoulder. He'd always take my keys and either drive me home or take me to his place. That's one reason I planned to only have a few drinks, while I should have known it wouldn't go down like that. Because it never did.

"My place or yours?" Jean asked after he'd got me into the passenger seat of his car.

"Mine." I muttered, smacking him in the face when he leaned over me and tried to buckle me in. "I can manage!"

"Ow." Jean whined but left me alone, closing my door and walking around his car while I got my seatbelt on.

I couldn't sit still as we got on the road, my body never wanting to settle with alcohol in my blood—not until it was time for me to pass out. Jean threatened me to keep me from taking off my seatbelt, but that only had me taking it off faster. I didn't like being tied down at all. I wanted to move. I wanted to drink.

"Why the hell did you make us leave?" I snapped, reaching over to smack him in the forehead. I didn't care that he was driving at the time.

"Because the damn club was about to close and you were about to get yourself into trouble."

"How?" I snorted, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"If you're drunk enough not to know that then that should tell you something." He told me, suddenly reaching over and sliding his fingers through my hair. "You lost your hair tie."

"Guess so." I grumbled, pushing his hand away.

It seemed as if Jean understood my not so subtle attempt to brush him off and he kept quiet, not trying anything after that. When we made it to my house, I did have to fight him on letting me get inside by myself, but he didn't bother arguing when I told him to crash in the guest room while making my way to my own. Drunk or not, I was well aware of that one time mishap and I wasn't going to be letting that happen again.

After locking my door, I stripped with a bit of a hassle and got into a pair of my sleeping pants before falling on the bed. It took me little to no time to fall asleep, and I was out cold until the sound of my phone ringing woke me up. Groggy as I was, I'd missed the call before I'd managed to stumble out of bed and locate my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans that were on the floor. The call had been from Sasha.

I called her back and found that she'd been hoping I would let her work for me tonight and take her shift on Thursday when I was meant to be off. I agreed because I didn't care when I worked but also knew that Levi was likely to be at work on a Thursday. It was ridiculous that I even thought of that, hungover and half asleep as I was, but I didn't really care. Sasha was happy and now I had more time off and nothing to do with myself.

After a shower, I trudged out of my bedroom and wandered into my kitchen. I needed to eat and maybe then take a nap. It was too early for me to stay up when I had to stay on a schedule. Toasting some bread to have with my favorite jelly, I prepared two pieces but didn't even finish the first, my stomach unsettled from all the alcohol still in my system. The couch called to me, and I played a movie that didn't get far before I was sleeping once more.

Jean was what woke me next, he had to get going so he would be prepared for work and I couldn't pass up the ride to my car even though I really didn't want to get out of the house. I didn't even change my clothes, not caring that I left in nothing but my sleeping pants with my hair a mess—at least until I realized I needed to get gas.

Having no other choice, I drove to a nearby gas station and parked at a tank, searching my backseat in a wish for a shirt.

"Fuck." There was no shirt and I couldn't believe I had to be in public like this.

It was simple. I'd just get the gas pumping and then sit in the car while it filled up. Easy as that. People went out undressed all the time, nobody would notice me anyway. Resolving myself, I got out, slid my card into the slot and grabbed the nozzle, turning to put it in place when I noticed a familiar black SUV pulling up on the other side of the pump.

_No. _There's no way my luck could be _that _bad.

Cursing everything in existence, I hurried to get the gas pumping and was a hair away from safety, having just laid my hand on my door handle when I saw Levi rounding the SUV out of the corner of my eye. No way was I going to actually look at him and let him know I knew it was him. I just had to play this out and if he ever mentioned it, I would definitely say it wasn't me.

_As if I would leave the house without being properly dressed. _Shit, I was a mess.

"Eren?"

_Fuck. Fuck. _I flinched and knew I couldn't very well ignore him since he'd called me out. _Fuck. _I turned my head in his direction, forcing a smile on my face. "Oh. What a surprise to see you here."

_Why the hell was he getting gas anyway? _This kind of thing wasn't for bosses.

"Rough night?" He smirked, taking in my appearance.

_Great. Fucking great. _"Sorry you had to see this." I faked a laugh and turned back to my pumping gas, however much I had would have to do. It was past time to make a getaway.

"It's not a bad view." He told me as he came over, shrugging off his jacket. "But you don't want just anyone seeing it. Here."

What? _What? _"What?" I blinked at the jacket in disbelief. _Did he say it wasn't a bad view?_

"Put it on unless you want me to do it for you." He warned as he held it out in front of me.

I wasn't even able to breathe after that, but I did as he said, sliding my arms into the jacket while he held it in place. It wasn't until he'd brought the zipper together and slid it up that my face erupted into a blush and I feared I'd die on the spot. _No way. _

"There." His eyes went back up and he hummed upon seeing my flustered state. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah." I said, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

He reached up and gently tapped my forehead with his knuckle. "Stop that. You don't see me complaining, do you? Just take care of yourself and remember to put a shirt on." He said and stepped away to pump his own gas.

Calming a bit then, I took the nozzle and put it back in its holder, screwing my gas cap in place before going to get in my car. I hesitated and couldn't prevent myself from peering around the pump at Levi.

"Um. Thank you. I'll get this back to you tomorrow, or whenever I see you." I promised with a genuine smile.

He gave me a curt nod with a small smile of his own. "Thursday."

_Thursday. _I knew that and yet hearing the confirmation really made me happy—that and the sight of his unexpected smile. "See you then." I waved before opening my door to get in my car and far, _far _away from this gas station. I'd never been more humiliated.

I did nothing but lay around and rest for the rest of the day. To keep myself up that night, I studied up on different drinks and cuddled under Levi's jacket until I fell asleep, much earlier than I should have. His cologne was so alluring and calming that I just couldn't help it, and I wished I wouldn't have to give the jacket back to him. It was warm and reassuring like a security blanket.

Having to work for the rest of the week was welcomed, it gave me a meaning unlike any I'd ever had before. Time flew by when I was there and in little time, my coworkers were starting to feel like a family. I was happy, even more so on the days I could see Levi. I'd reluctantly given him back his jacket and spoken with him when he spoke to me, however it was always him starting conversation between us.

On Saturday night, after the club finally closed, we were all cleaning up and talking about the night we'd had until something unexpected was mentioned. It was Hanji, asking Erwin if he was going to make it to the cookout at Levi's after all, apparently something beforehand having been preventing him from going. I didn't know what they were talking about and I knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. Levi was involved.

"You guys are having a cookout?" I asked as I mopped the floor behind the bar, scrubbing thoroughly even though I was tired and ready to go.

"_We_ are having a cookout." Hanji corrected and then gasped. "Oh, but Levi wanted to ask you himself! Pretend you didn't hear anything love bug."

_Levi is going to invite me? _"Oh, sure." I nodded, turning back to my work. He'd disappeared not long before now and I didn't know what he was doing. However, I assumed it was something boss related.

We all finished around the same time and I spotted Levi coming from the back just as I walked from behind the bar. Not allowing my eyes to linger on him, I looked over at Hanji and Erwin instead who were walking over to Jean and Reiner. Everybody got along, which was a good thing. It was a comfortable environment.

"Eren, are you busy tomorrow?" Levi asked, suddenly right next to me.

"Tomorrow? No, I don't have any plans." I answered as calmly as I could. _How does Hanji know everything?_

"I hold a cookout once a month for all the employees." He told me. "Though you might get enough of this lot during the week, you're invited as well."

I laughed at that. "It sounds like fun to me." I liked everyone, I wasn't really even intimidated by the brutes anymore. And if Levi was going to be there, I definitely wanted in. "Should I bring anything?"

He shook his head. "Just be on time. I'll text you the address, it's at seven."

"I'll be on time for sure." I smiled, trying to dim down my excitement.

"I'm not promising it'll be fun, but you will get to see the creature of the night out in the sun." He said as he gestured to Hanji.

"Ah. Hanji outside of work sounds like fun to me." I grinned then as I watched her laughing with Erwin. I had a lot of respect for her and I considered her a good friend, even if our relationship was based on work and nothing more. "How do you put up with everyone?"

"Practice, patience and bourbon." He answered and looked at me thoughtfully. "You're actually one of the easier ones to deal with despite being the newest."

"Really? Then I'm glad I'm not causing you any trouble." I really wanted to do my best and make things easier on everyone, yet I felt like I was causing problems at times. Whenever Levi stepped in to help me, I didn't like it—even though I did. And I couldn't refuse him.

He was quiet for a moment before he changed the subject. "Dessert. What kind do you like?"

"Oh, I'm not picky really. Though I do tend to pull towards anything strawberry related." I admitted, wanting to be honest about what I liked.

"Alright." He said and took one last look around. "Good work tonight, as always. Go home and get some sleep."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Getting home was simple and I was more than ready to pass out on the spot. Right after I got in the door though, I received a text from Levi. It was nothing more than the address he promised to send me and I responded with only a word of thanks before deciding to take a quick shower before bed.

I'd set my alarm for five in the evening, and ended up waking up an hour before that. I had a light snack before taking a long shower and pondering what I'd wear to Levi's cookout, ending up deciding on a pair of my favorite faded jeans, my new high tops and a long sleeve, teal button up shirt. There was no help for my hair besides my usual bun and I wasn't sure why I hadn't cut it yet. It was definitely something on my todo list.

Feeling that I looked presentable, I spritzed myself with my favorite cologne and checked the time. I still had plenty of time and I wasn't going to show up too early and look needy, so I sat around watching TV until it came time for me to leave.

It wasn't far from the club and his house wasn't overly huge, but it was a nice size and a beautifully built home. I parked next to Hanji's car, not noticing any other vehicles besides Levi's and then made my way to the front door a bit anxiously.

_This is Levi's house. _

I knocked on the door and waited, unsure what to expect for the night, but I was excited nonetheless.

"Ooo, maybe that's Eren!" Hanji gushed enthusiastically from inside. "Are you going to rush to the door like you did with me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Levi hissed and a few seconds later he opened the door. "Hey, come on in." He said after he cleared his throat and stepped aside.

"Hey, thank you." I smiled and walked in, making sure to wipe my feet on the rug.

He closed the door behind us and motioned to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked as we walked the short distance, his hand at the small of my back.

I tried to fight the burning sensation on my ears as I nodded. "Sure." _Anything with alcohol. _

"Love bug!" Hanji greeted me happily. "Glad you could make it! Come sit by me while Levi does all the work for once."

Though the idea was intriguing, it also left me feeling a little guilty. Was it really alright for him to do all the work? "Okay." I said hesitantly, looking to Levi in uncertainty but finding some form of relief in the calm look in his eyes.

I went over and sat next to Hanji on the couch while Levi wandered off. We hugged once I was settled next to her and I noted how different she looked in clothes that weren't work related.

"This is nice, huh?" I said with a big smile, thrilled to be a part of something like this and glad I was early enough to arrive before the whole crowd had shown up.

"It is." She agreed, returning my smile. "We should hang out more often! Would you mind if we exchanged numbers?"

"Actually I already have yours. I got it from Erwin in case I needed to call you. I'll text you so you'll have mine." I said, going ahead to send her that text as I explained. "Hanging out more sounds like a plan to me. We should do it."

Her phone pinged and I saw her save my number under 'love bug'. "I can't wait, you're one of my favorite people to be around. I was so excited when Levi told me you decided to come, not that I had any doubt. Though he was more pleased than me. You should have seen him earlier when I got here, it was so funny. He thought I was you." She giggled.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, amused even though I didn't understand and figured she was just saying that.

"Well," She began and leaned in a little closer, "he about tripped over his own feet to answer the door and I heard him bump into something. Then when he opened it his face fell and not in the oh no it's Hanji way, it was disappointment in not seeing someone else. Considering he let you in himself when usually sends me to answer the door, he was expecting you."

"Don't be silly." _Or absurd rather. _"Who else is here?" I asked to change the subject, because the idea did make my heart beat a little faster even if I knew Levi wouldn't be like that because of me.

Hanji wagged her finger. "I know these things, baby bird. And he hurried to the door again when you knocked. I know for a fact that when another person arrives, he'll send me to answer." She stated with confidence and then let the subject go. "It's just you and me for now, but Erwin should arrive next."

I didn't know what Hanji was trying to get at, but claiming Levi hurried to the door was just too much. Sure it didn't take him long to let me in, that had to be because he was near the door when I knocked. There was a logical explanation for these sorts of situations. "Will everyone come?"

"Sometimes, but it's rare that the whole gang shows. All the bartenders for sure and a couple bouncers." She said and picked up a glass from the coffee table. "For everyone else it depends on if they have plans."

"I see." I hummed, secretly hoping that Jean wouldn't show up. I doubted I'd be that lucky. He never had days off considering he ran the door every night they were open, so maybe he would want to get away from the club squad. "I feel like I should be doing something. And hasn't Levi been gone a long time?"

Hanji took a few sips before responding. "He's probably checking the grill. Should we go investigate?"

_Should we? _"Can we?"

"Lets." She said and stood, holding her drink in one hand and reaching for mine with the other.

I took her hand with a grin and the two of us wandered through the house, into the kitchen where we found Levi mixing a drink. Hanji pulled me over to where he was, even though I was fine with maintaining a distance.

"Shame on you, short stack, leaving a guest thirsty and waiting." Hanji scolded. "Ooo, is that one of the new glasses from the bar?"

"Yes." He answered, not sparing her a glance. "Call me short again and your next drink will be poisoned." He finished with the glass and handed it over to me, eyes meeting mine. "Sorry for the wait, I was checking on the food."

"Oh, no no. I wasn't in a rush!" I shook my head, scowling at Hanji for causing a scene on my part.

She simply smiled and helped herself, making another drink.

"Try it and let me know what you think." Levi said, watching my expression. "It's new."

_New? _I raised the glass to my lips and took a decent swallow to get a good taste. As a lover of Tequila, I tasted the liquor right away but it was immediately washed out by the taste of a mix between something sour and fruity. It was like nothing I'd ever had before and I was impressed.

"Whoa. It's delicious." I beamed at him, having definitely taken a liking to the drink he'd made me.

"Not too fruity?" He asked and I shook my head. "Alright, we'll be adding it to the menu."

"Will you show me how you made it?" I asked excitedly before having another sip. It really was good.

A knock sounded at the door before he replied. "Hanji, go get that." He ordered and waved me over, not seeing the smug look Hanji sent my way. "I'll teach you."

I ignored her and stood close to him, watching carefully. He poured the liquor and then the mixers, making a combo that I would have never thought of and I couldn't help but have another swallow of my drink. He really knew what he was doing and I shouldn't have been surprised considering he owned his own club, but still.

"I'll have to try it next! It's really good. What made you come up with this mixture?" I asked eagerly, grinning behind the glass I held at my mouth, already wanting more. However, I knew I needed to pace myself.

"I was scouting one of the bars close by and tried one of their 'famous' drinks. It tasted like shit." He told me and leaned back against the counter. "The base was Tequila and it made me think about how it was misused, how well it could go with other combinations. That started the idea and I ran with it. What you're drinking is about two days worth of work."

_So then he put a lot of thought into this? Of course he did. _"It was well worth it. This is going to be popular. I love it."

"Is that so?" He mused, a smirk on his lips. "Maybe I should let you name it."

"What?" I squeaked, shaking my head. "I could never think of something good enough."

"Try me."

"Hmm…" I gazed at the drink in my hand while thinking over the taste. Then I laughed. "I can only think of silly things. Like Peach tart." Because there was definitely peach with that sour kick and the color even resembled a peach with its mixture of red and yellow.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "It's not bad, I've heard a lot of crazy drink names in my career."

"Like what?" I asked curiously, though even I was aware of how crazy some drink names could be.

"A recent one . . ." He said and thought for a moment. "Yum like your mum."

"Okay that's a first for me." I laughed. "I wouldn't order that ever." Not even if it tasted as good as this drink in my hand that I couldn't stop drinking and had almost finished. "Did Hanji get the door?" I asked when I realized she'd never returned.

Levi pointed to the window with a tilt of his head and I saw her out on the deck with Erwin who was manning the grill. "That was one of the more serious ones, but even as a joke there are names that are just plain bad."

"That's true. I think people want the names to be crazy. Something to laugh about after you've had a few drinks, right?"

"Supposedly, but I would never try something called art that makes you fart." He said, grimacing at the idea.

"Yuck. Me either." I laughed so loud and hard that I snorted and then my face went hot in embarrassment. _Jeez way to go, Eren. _

"You liked that, huh?" Levi grinned devilishly.

_Oh my god. _"Please pretend you didn't hear that." I pleaded in my humiliation. _It had to be in front of Levi of all people. _

"I could, but what if I make you do it again?" He countered. "I'll have you rolling on the floor in minutes."

My face grew even warmer and I turned my head away from him even if it wouldn't do me any good. There was no hiding my shame. "Don't do that. I might die."

"Hm, I guess I can let you off the hook this time." He teased and then made himself a drink, straight bourbon with no ice.

I finished the drink in my hand, set the glass on the counter and grabbed the other one that he'd made. "I'll just have this." I said, sliding it over to myself. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Waste not want not." He thought out loud. "A little corny perhaps, but not a bad name either."

"Funny. And funny is good." I told him, happily having a sip of the fresh drink. It tasted just the same, Levi had it down to a science just like I figured.

Talking with Levi was great and much to my disappointment, it made the time fly by. In what seemed like minutes, nearly an hour had gone by and I wasn't sure if it had only gone unnoticed by me. We were still in conversation, me on my third drink that I had made with Levi's help and him on his second bourbon when Erwin came in through the side door, carrying food from the grill.

Behind him was Hanji, Reiner, Sasha, Historia and Ymir. Marco too. The last to enter was Jean and I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing him. Jean was my friend, but I really liked talking to Levi and I didn't want him or anyone else interfering. That was wrong of me though, and I didn't want to come off as some needy brat to Levi. Besides, I couldn't let myself expect anything from him—at least nothing more than his usual considerateness.

Everybody started eating while they drank and it was one of the best nights I'd had in a long time, even from the beginning. Unfortunately, Levi and I did get separated. When he got pulled into conversation with the brutes, I walked over to the girls, wanting to talk to them and avoid Jean for as long as possible. I didn't know if he would ever look at me as just a friend again, or if I could move past what had happened.

I was pretty sure I was mixing the drink a little stronger than Levi had been, but as he was busy I didn't want to interrupt or disturb him so I just went with it, doing my best. By midnight, I'd attained a serious buzz and was only wanting to drink more and more when Hanji pulled me into the living room, getting me to take a couple shots with her. I didn't need them, but since I never got to drink with her I wasn't going to turn her down.

"Hanji you're so cute." I cooed, throwing my arms around her. "Let's be best friends."

"Yay! Best friends!" She cheered. "My love bug is the sweetest! I'll kick anyone's ass who messes with you!"

"Aww. I feel so loved." I grinned and hugged her tight and we stumbled around and laughed.

Hanji held fast to her drink, but her arm was around me securely. "Whew, I haven't drank this much since the last cookout. It's damn good."

"Are you sure about that?" I laughed, not trusting that one bit.

"Nope!" She giggled and we went into another fit of laughter.

She was so crazy, but that was one of the things I loved most about her. "We should drink more. Let's get another shot."

"I want to drink a shot too." Jean said, suddenly leaning between us and resting his arms over our shoulders.

"No." I huffed and shrugged him off. "Hanji and I only." _And maybe Levi. _

"You heard the man, Jeany beany!" Hanji solidified and pulled me closer to her. "It's our bonding time and I'm not sharing."

"Exactly!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled.

"What's your problem, Eren?" He scoffed and I gaped at him.

"You obviously. Damn." I said, pulling Hanji back towards the kitchen. _Away from Jean. _"I need another drink too. So strong." I explained as we wandered over to the liquor.

Hanji was quick to the rescue. "I know just the thing, leave it to me."

"What? What you making? I want Levi's pop tart." I pouted.

That made her pause. "Oh, you sure? Well what my love bug wants, my love bug trooper!" Hanji hollered. "Kitchen, stat!"

"What are you doing, Hanji?! Nooo!" I shook my head quickly and then shook her by her shoulders. "Take it back. We take that back."

Levi came in from the deck, glaring at hanji. "Eren, step away from the walking dead."

I gulped and did as he said, even though I wanted to protect Hanji. She did it to herself really, so what could I do?

"Ooo, you want to dance butter pants? Bring it on!" She smiled and surprisingly set her drink down.

"Hanji Zoe." Levi spoke slowly. "Don't test me, I've had enough to drink to finally end your ass tonight."

Erwin stood at the side door, shaking his head. "Here we go again."

"Do what you will, I'll just keep coming back." Hanji stated and pushed up her glasses. "Come at me, midget."

"Fucking foureyes!" Levi yelled and charged at her, but she didn't waste any time making her escape as he chased her out of the kitchen.

I frowned, supposing I would have to try and figure out this rocket science on my own. I turned to the liquor and mixers, grabbing a fresh glass and the Tequila. Telling myself not to overdo it, I poured a bit, closing one eye to try and get a clearer look. It took me much longer than it should have to get the drink prepared and while it should have tasted better than all the rest after all the drinks I'd had, it didn't come close to comparing. I still had a long way to go. But, I was still going to drink it.

"I guess they're always like that?" I asked Erwin who'd sighed at the antics of Levi and Hanji.

He nodded. "For as long as I've known them."

It was amusing and yet surprising at the same time, but I said nothing else as I sipped on my drink and wondered just what went wrong. I was obviously missing something.

Reiner came into the kitchen and pointed over his shoulder. "The boss has Hanji in a headlock. I think you should step in before he cuts off her airway." He directed at Erwin.

"Alright." Erwin sighed and went the other way around in hopes of breaking them up.

"So . . . you like working at the club?" Reiner asked a little awkwardly after a couple minutes.

I didn't know why he freaked me out so much. He probably didn't even remember me from that one night. "I do." _You brute. Why talk to me? _

"Right." He said and searched for something else to say, but we didn't really have anything to talk about. The silence stretched on before someone entered the kitchen again.

"Oi, out of my way." Levi voiced behind Reiner and he stepped aside before silently leaving.

I took a step back myself, watching as Levi went about pouring himself another drink and I stared down at mine—wanting to ask him to fix me another but not having the nerve. He seemed agitated anyway, so I decided to just keep quiet, set my drink aside and take a shot instead.

"Damn woman." Levi grumbled and downed his drink in one go. His eyes cut to me and his expression softened a bit. "That reminds me . . . I made strawberry cake for dessert."

_No way. _"Y-you did?" I asked, lips parting in amazement.

"Do you want a piece?"

I nodded quickly, still in awe at the fact that he'd baked a strawberry cake. There was no way he'd did it just because I said I liked strawberry. _Nope. _"Are you fucking with me?"

He raised a brow at my words, but turned his back to me as he opened the fridge. "Not that I'm aware of."

_What was I even saying? _"Oh. Yeah." I didn't know what I was even thinking at this point.

He set the cake on the counter and made me a plate, carrying it over to where I stood. "Here."

I took the plate and stared at the cake in disbelief. It looked and smelled so good I couldn't even comprehend it. Picking up the fork he'd left on the plate, I had a taste, the cake was so moist it basically melted in my mouth and the white icing tasted as if it was made from scratch. It was so good, I closed my eyes to savor the taste of that first bite.

"Shit." I cursed, voice muffled by my full mouth.

"Give me a bite." He said suddenly.

My eyes opened wide then and I gaped at him as he leaned towards me, obviously serious. "You want some?" I couldn't believe it, but I wasn't about to turn him down. "You did mean the cake right?"

"Unless you wanted me to bite you, then yes."

_Well, if I could be absolutely honest… no. He wouldn't do that. _Swallowing hard, I got a piece of the cake on the fork and held it out towards him, trying not to stare at his mouth as he took the bite, but I stared, mesmerized by the way he chewed, swallowed and then licked his lips. Time had to have been sitting still and I was unaware of my flushed cheeks.

"You—" I began only to be cut off when an arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was pulled against a large body.

"Lemme have some of your cake, Eren!" Jean grinned and used his free hand to tug on my bun.

_No. No. Why? _"Back off, you can't have any." I said, shrugging him off. I took another bite, remembering the way Levi's mouth had closed around my fork. It may have been the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"So mean." Jean huffed and pulled on my bun once more before sauntering off and I went back to eating my cake.

"He made your hair come loose." Levi observed and reached out, but he stopped himself.

I set the plate on the counter, realizing it must look ridiculous. "It's just so long now. I need to cut it." I sighed as I sloppily put it in another bun.

"I like it long . . . it suits you." He said and then added, "But it's your decision. I can see how it would get in your way."

_He likes it? Levi thinks it suits me? _"It doesn't really… until Jean messes with me."

"I saw. I take it you've told him to stop?" He asked, referring to him pulling on it.

"Too many times. He doesn't listen though." I sighed, figuring he never would.

Levi shook his head. "It sounds like you have a Hanji of your own."

"I don't know. I think Jean is worse." At least ever since we'd had that accident. "But he just can't help but be annoying. I'm used to it."

"We certainly have it rough." He said and offered me a small smile.

"At least we don't have to suffer alone." I smiled back and peered over at the liquor. My stomach didn't want anymore cake even though it was delicious, I wanted to drink. So I grabbed the Tequila and poured a shot for myself. "Want one?" I asked Levi, not wanting to leave him out if he did, even though I'd never seen him drink anything besides his favorite bourbon.

"No." He said and took the bottle from me. "But if you want to drink, have something in a bigger glass so you can pace yourself."

"Oh… what are you gonna fix me?" I asked, moving far closer than necessary to watch.

He threw a smirk over his shoulder before he went to work. "A pop tart."

_Damn it, Hanji! _All the blood in my body rushed to my face but I didn't back away. "Well… okay." I grumbled.

Levi made the new drink as if he had been fixing it for years and slid it down in front of me. "Enjoy."

"Gladly." I picked up the pop tart and took a long drink. It was perfect. "Finally."

"You've been waiting for that?" He chuckled.

"No." I lied, face burning once again, but I blamed it on the alcohol this time. "Was just thirsty."

He hummed and held the back of his hand up to my cheek. "Careful, can't have you passing out on me."

_Whoa. _"I won't." I promised quietly, knowing my limits well after all the drinking I'd done in my life. His hand was cool against my hot cheek and it felt nice enough that I leaned into the touch without realizing it.

Levi switched to his palm and stroked the side of my face with his thumb. Then he moved closer, gaze falling to my lips. My heart was suddenly pounding and my own eyes shifted to his mouth as well. He wasn't going to kiss me though. No way. He just wanted to tease me. Because he could. Because I'd let him.

"Tu me rend faible." He whispered just before he captured my mouth with his own.

The kiss was harsh and passionate, his tongue easily parting my lips and swirling inside my mouth. His hand moved to the back of my neck, holding me in place and he surged forwards. He swallowed any noise I made and tasted like bourbon. I wasn't able to reciprocate as he made me breathless, playing with my tongue before he pulled back with a nip to my bottom lip.

It was over too soon, and I was clinging to his shoulders and staring at him in a daze. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from whimpering out a protest because _fuck. _It was too good. I might not ever get this chance again and _he started it. _

My hands slid up his shoulders and neck, moving to his hair as I stole his lips in another kiss. This time I kept up with him, molding my body against his as the kiss progressed. It was even more urgent than the first, our teeth clashing at first from the sudden impact. I never thought I'd have a taste for bourbon until now, never thought it possible for me to feel such a thrill from a kiss.

He spun us around and pressed me against the counter. He held tight to my waist while his chest rumbled in a growl, devouring me without hesitation. The way he claimed my mouth as his own had my knees going weak. It lasted for several minutes and both of his hands had wandered to my back, splayed out under my shirt. He stared at me with sharp eyes as we caught our breath with barely any space between our noses.

"Fuck."

"You have no idea." Levi said before dropping his head to my shoulder. "You just had to get me worked up."

"But… I didn't…" _I didn't do anything. _

One of his hands dropped to the small of my back and tugged me closer. "You did . . . and it wasn't even on purpose. Damn."

"You… you _kissed _me." I couldn't believe it. Fuck, it had to be a dream. "_Why?"_

He raised his head at the question. "Because I wanted to."

_He wanted to? _"But why?" It didn't make sense. He couldn't have been that bored.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

I stared at him for a moment of thought. "Say what?"

"That I'm interested." He explained shortly. "In you."

_Interested… in me? _"What does that mean? Like… you want to fuck me?"

"Merde." He said under his breath. "I want more than that, Eren, if you're willing."

_More? _"You mean like… you want to date me?" _No way..._

"Perhaps you're drunker than I thought." He mused. "Yes, I want to date you. Eventually. We don't know each other that well and I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship with me, but you should know what my intentions are."

His words had actually sobered me considerably. I was stunned into silence, at a complete loss because I could not believe this was happening to me. Yes, I had a crush on Levi. Fuck, he was so sexy and I wanted him like I'd never wanting anything before. But, this was too much. Too fast. I'd been enjoying being single, I was tired of trying. Sex was one thing, but I wasn't sure I wanted to risk liking him any more than I already did.

There was too much to think about. He was my boss, one wrong move and I'd be out of a job and out of his life. There was no easy choice here, however, I could see that he meant what he said and the gentle look in his eyes told me that he wouldn't rush or pressure me. Still, that didn't mean I'd be able to come up with a decision—and even if I did, it was more than likely not going to be the right one. Because I was always fucking up.

* * *

**"Tu me rend faible." translation "You make me weak."**

**"Merde." translation "Fuck."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- **_**Levi**_

Eren was taking a long time to respond, but I couldn't really blame him. I was well aware what this looked liked, what situation we were in. I didn't know how far he wanted to take things and I wouldn't ask for more than he was willing to give. However, I had to be clear. I was interested and I was in it for the long haul. If I was going to be with someone then I wanted a claim on them. Beating around the bush wasn't my style, I couldn't be anything other than upfront. I wasn't a man that settled when it came to matters like this and I didn't care if that made me sound greedy.

Of course I would respect Eren's wishes, but if I wanted something I went for it. Though discovering and admitting my interest in him was one thing, having his feelings in the mix was another. I had to make sure he didn't feel forced or obligated and being his boss only complicated things. Pursuing him would be a lot of work. Regardless, Eren didn't have an answer for me now. My hands fell to his waist and I leaned back to give him some space.

"Think about it," I told him, "and get back to me when you've made a decision."

He stared thoughtfully at me for a long moment, mulling his lips together before asking, "Does that mean we can't fuck then?"

"Right now?" I clarified and he nodded. "I don't know if you can handle me, Yeagar, especially when you're intoxicated."

Maybe he was only ineterested in sex, but if that was the case I would have to show him what he was missing out on.

"But I want you." He said plainly. _So honest._

"Hmm . . . if you help me clean up the place after the riff raff have left, then I'll let you spend the night." I offered and leaned forward to his ear. "Because you won't be able to get out of bed once I'm finished with you."

Eren grinned at that. "Or maybe it will be the other way around." _Feisty._

"Give me your best shot." I said with a nip to his earlobe.

He shuddered and gripped tight to my shirt at my sides. "You don't need to worry about that."

"We'll see." I smirked and stepped away, reaching for my glass. I was going to enjoy having him at my mercy.

"Yeah. We will." Eren agreed as he got his own drink and took a swallow.

Sasha wandered into the kitchen and went right for the cake, but I didn't mind since Eren already had a taste. I poured myself some more bourbon and then led the way outside to the porch. It was another hour until people started to leave, most of them had work tonight. Hanji, Erwin and Jean were the last ones to go. Erwin was waiting to take Hanji home since she had drank nearly all the liquor in my house. She threatened me to be nice to Eren, apparently noticing the 'looks' we had been passing back and forth. I told her to mind her own business.

Eren and Jean were arguing by his car and I waited in front of the garage while Erwin buckled in Hanji. I kept my distance so they could resolve it themselves, but I was growing impatient. Once Erwin had driven down the street, I went over to intervene. I didn't know what they were fighting about and I didn't care. It was late and I had a brunette to do.

"Wrap it up you two." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Just go. Don't worry about me." Eren told Jean, a cold look in his turquoise eyes.

"I have to worry about you and keep you safe. So stop and let me take you home." Jean scoffed, not wanting to give in.

Eren groaned and palmed his face in frustration. "I'm not leaving. So bye." He turned away and started to walk off, but Jean was quick to grab him by the wrist and stop him.

"Damn it, Eren, don't make me haul your ass into this car."

Eren snatched himself free and backed up a few feet, glaring at Jean. "Let it go." He said quietly, a scornful look on his face that had Jean giving up reluctantly. He finally got in his car without further argument and Eren hurriedly made his way back to the front door.

I followed him inside and he didn't waste any time to start cleaning, more than ready to move things along. I joined in and began in the kitchen. While I was aware he was close with Jean, it was odd how adamant he had been about not leaving Eren behind. It seemed he didn't think I was trustworthy. Or he had figured out what was going to happen and he didn't like it. It made no difference to me, Eren's choice was his own and I had no claim over him. Yet. We finished cleaning in about fifteen minutes and Eren was putting the broom away in the pantry. The second he turned around, I pressed him against the wall and mouthed at his neck.

"Whoa." Eren breathed in surprise but tilted his head, wanting more.

My hands held his hips in place as I explored the long column of his throat. I gave harsh sucks and teasing bites to his skin, not caring if I left marks. One of his hands gripped my shoulder and the other threaded through my hair. I could feel every time his breath hitched and his body surged. He was just as responsive as I suspected, silently asking for what he needed. I wasn't going to keep him waiting and slipped my thigh between his legs, rubbing against his growing erection. Although I controlled the pressure as I made sure he stayed still. I was going to work him up and open him gently before I took him hard and fast. He didn't know it, but I was going to wreck him.

It wasn't long before I cupped my hands around the back of his thighs, urging his legs to wrap around my waist. Then I pulled back for a kiss and greedily licked inside his mouth. Moving away from the wall, I carried him over to the stairs and started climbing. I ended up pushing his back to another wall when we reached the top, kissing him harder and grinding the tip of my dick against his ass through our clothes. He moaned and held onto me tighter, the sound vibrating between our lips. The air around us grew hot and the separation of skin irritating. I didn't linger for more than a few moments and then continued towards my bedroom.

I kicked the door open and dropped Eren down on the mattress. I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor, hands going for my pants next. Eren watched me with hungry, hooded eyes and parted lips. He could look all he wanted for now because he wouldn't have time to later. I stepped out of my pants after they fell and reached for his shirt to get rid of it as well. His chest was defined but lean, his arms following the same physique. My eyes trailed over his form, darkening in approval, but something was missing. I brought my gaze to his hair and gently pulled it free from his bun. The dark brown strands graced his shoulders, falling just past them and making him look softer.

I wasn't the type to go on about someone's beauty, but he was gorgeous. My fingers slowly ran through his hair before I gripped it and forced his head back, exposing his throat and bringing his eyes to mine. His pupils dilated and he kept his body relaxed.

"Make no mistake, Eren, regardless of what you choose . . ." I spoke lowly. "Tonight, you're mine."

"That's what I want." He told me without hesitation.

My hand let go of his hair and came around to slide down his neck, pushing down when it reached the center of his chest. "Don't move."

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, voice soft but laced with desire. "I want you to take me. Now. I can't wait." His hips shifted and rolled in his arousal while he stared at me so needily.

"Patience." I told him and began taking off his pants. "Be good and I'll reward you."

"I don't want to be patient. I want to be fucked." He pouted.

I fought back my amusement. "You're being a brat. Hush."

I tossed his pants on the floor, admiring the outline of his cock through his briefs. Then I went to the nightstand to get the lube and placed it next to him on the bed. Seeing Eren laying there with such want was riling me up, but I couldn't take him just yet. I crawled up his body and ran my hand up and down his side. My fingers brushed along the band of his underwear before taking them off as well. His body arched, seeking out my touch and I captured one of his nipples in my mouth. He held onto my shoulders as I swirled my tongue against the perked bud.

I reached for the lube and warmed it in my hand, settling myself between his legs. Once I switched over to this other nipple, I squirted the substance on my fingers and brought them to his entrance. I traced his rim slowly before pressing the first digit inside. His gasp turned into a moan as I sucked harder, reminding myself to take this easy. I stretched him carefully and teasingly caressed his walls as the minutes ticked by, adding one finger after the other. More sounds left his lips and I was reminded that I still had one piece of clothing to get rid of.

When I was sure he was ready, I freed my own erection and let my underwear slide to the floor. Next I hovered over his panting form and took pride in how dazed he looked. I gave him a gentle kiss that soon turned harsh and demanding, our bodies coming together. He clutched at my biceps as I got into position, using just enough force to push the tip past his rim. The reaction was immediate and I swallowed the shaky breath he released. My tongue wrapped around his own as I continued to press inside, not stopping until I was all the way in.

His walls hugged my dick tightly and I groaned. He was amazingly hot, sending a pleased shudder through me. Our lips parted while I waited for him to adjust and I just looked at him, his dark brown hair spread across my sheets as his eyes closed.

"Look at me."

His eyes fluttered back open at the order and I touched our foreheads together. _Vraiment quelque chose à être chéri._ Eren gave me a small nod and that was all I needed, I claimed him as my own if only for one night. My thrusts were quick and unforgiving, dragging the sweetest of moans from his throat over and over. My gaze never strayed from his face and his blissful expressions drove me crazy. To say he fit perfectly against me would be too unrealistic, but it was damn near close. I could do this forever if I didn't want to see what he looked like when he came.

I pounded into his willing body and cursed when he clenched harder. He certainly wasn't making it easy on me, but he would come undone soon enough. I lifted his thigh and changed the angle of my thrusts, finding his prostate. His voice went higher in pitch and his nails sank into my skin. I was determined to bring him over the edge and drive him insane with overwhelming euphoria.

"Ah, fuck. Yes. _Yes!" _Eren cried out, whimpering as soon as the words escaped him.

My hand went between us and I began stroking his member, flicking my wrist at the tip. He started to tremble and after a few more strokes, he tensed as he came. I didn't stop my hand or my thrusts and watched him through his orgasm. It was a sight I wasn't likely to forget. His mouth hung open in a drawn out scream and his eyes snapped shut, the arch of his back bringing him even closer to me. The now tighter hold around my cock had me close to unraveling and I couldn't last any longer. My head fell to his shoulder as I emptied myself inside of him. My hips slowed but didn't still, savoring the blissful feeling.

The room was filled with our pants and the smell of sex as we came down from our highs. I waited for a moment before I pulled out, slightly grimacing at the mess. Sweat and cum covered Eren's chest, but he couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. I moved his bangs out of his face and laid on my side next to him. I would have to change the sheets and we both needed a shower. However, I would let him bask in the moment for now and catch his breath. Having him just this once was enough to make me want more, but I wouldn't allow myself to give in.

"I think we both needed that." He mused once his breathing finally started to settle.

I snorted. "Feels good to let it all out, hm?"

"Definitely. It's been a while." He laughed. "Time for a shower now though. And sleep since I have to work tonight. I wouldn't want my boss sending me home before cleanup."

"Damn straight." I got to my feet and cracked my neck, glancing down at him. "Think you can stand?" I teased with a smirk.

"Of course I can." He huffed and sat up as well, slowly moving his legs over the bed and getting up. "See? I'm good."

I didn't believe that for a second, but I decided not to call him on it. "The shower is through there, go on ahead."

"Alright. Thank you." He smiled softly as he made his way into the bathroom with careful steps.

I went to work and pulled the sheets and blankets off the bed. I carried them to the laundry room and threw them in the washer. I grabbed a fresh set from the closet after I got the load going and walked back to the bedroom, remaking the bed in record time. Once I was finished, I clicked my tongue at all the clothes on the floor. I picked them up and went back to the laundry room to put them in the other washer. For the second time I made my way to the bedroom and looked around, finally satisfied. The shower was still running and without a second thought I joined him. Eren smiled as he made room for me and I lightly tapped his forehead with my knuckle. We spent ten minutes under the water spray, a comfortable silence between us.

I lent him some of my clothes once we were done and we got back into bed together. Sleep came quickly and easily, the late afternoon coming too soon for my taste. I woke up to find Eren's hand in my face while he was sprawled out on the mattress, hogging the blanket. I hadn't expected him to be an active sleeper, but I wasn't really surprised. I moved his hand out of my face and checked the time. Three hours left before the club opened. I got out of bed and went to put Eren's clothes and the sheets from last night in the drier. Mondays were always a slow day for the club, most people were either recovering from the weekend or steering clear for the sake of their jobs.

It wasn't the best night to go scouting, but I wasn't taking a night off altogether. I'd work from home for awhile and perhaps go out if need be. Once the laundry was going, I made my way down to the kitchen to make some tea. First thing on my list was adding the new drink to the menu. I started planning out what I needed to do, gripping my tea cup by the rim to drink it. After about ten minutes, I got up to cook something to eat. I made enough for Eren and set it out at the dining table. Then I sat down and checked my phone for messages as I began eating.

Soon after Eren came hurrying through the house, making his way into the kitchen. His long hair was in disarray and he looked as if he was still half asleep. At least until those striking turquoise eyes landed on me and he appeared much more alert. He slowed, walking the rest of the distance over to me.

"I should have gotten up earlier." He grumbled, eyes falling to the plate I'd set for him and he promptly took a seat, wasting no time in beginning to eat. "Mm this is really good." He told me, voice muffled as his mouth was full.

"You've got time." I assured and set down my phone. "Your clothes are still in the dryer."

"Well I can't be late for work. My boss would fire my ass."

I sipped some of my tea, hiding my amusement. "Just for being late? He sounds pretty strict. You have it rough, don't you?"

He nodded as he stuffed his face, not slowing down. "He's a total slave driver."

"Well damn." I mused. "I'm definitely not a fan."

Eren chuckled and continued to eat quickly, finishing his food ahead of me. "I'm amazed at how good of a cook you are." He praised me, standing up with his now empty plate. "I'll do the dishes."

"Hmm. More often than not I prefer to cook my own meals rather letting other people handle my food." I explained and resumed eating my own breakfast. "That way, at least I know where my hands have been."

"Makes sense." He hummed, now at the sink and running the water. "I wouldn't want anyone else making my food if I was as good as you."

I didn't miss the second attempt at flattery. "Giving your compliments to the chef? Thank you, but I'm not packing your lunch." I teased.

"Wouldn't expect you to. Though that's not a bad thought." Eren laughed, washing and rinsing the dishes quickly. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes." I took a few more bites before bringing it up to the sink. I handed my plate and fork to Eren and then poured myself some more tea, giving his clothes a little more time to dry.

Eren quickly finished the dishes and rinsed out the sink before wiping the counter around it. Then he dried his hands on the hand towel and walked towards me.

"Where's the dryer? I'll check the clothes."

"Give them three more minutes." I lightly chided, wishing he would slow down a little. "And go brush your hair." I said and reached up to run my fingers through his dark brown strands.

"Ah. Sorry." He blushed and took a step back, pushing his hair back once my hand fell away. "I'll take care of that . . . and then check those clothes."

I sighed and just let him be, he was a hard worker by nature. "The laundry room is at the end of the hall, past the bedroom. I have extra toothbrushes in the bathroom closet as well, help yourself."

A wrinkle formed between his brows as a thought crossed his mind but he quickly straightened his face and smiled at me, saying a quiet, "Thanks." before running off.

I took my tea and grabbed my phone to go settle in the living room, turning on the news. I kept the volume low and crossed my legs at the knee while watching all the shit that was going on in the city. Less than ten minutes later, Eren was rushing down the stairs dressed in his own clothes, his hair still down and over his shoulders.

"Couldn't find my hair tie." He mumbled as he walked past me on his way to the door, quickly stepping into his shoes as he checked his pockets for his things.

I got up and followed him, not remembering where I threw the hair tie. "I'll look for it later." I promised and then added, "Drive safe." I had a sneaking suspicion that he would speed the whole way home.

"Oh, I have others at home so it's not that big of a deal." He told me with a small smile. "And thank you, I will." He turned to his side and opened the door before looking back at me. "Guess I'll see you, Thursday maybe?"

"Thursday." I confirmed. "Along with the new drink."

"Mm." His face lit up and his smile turned into a grin. "That's gonna suck for me. I really like those."

"Please don't turn into Hanji, but you're free to have as many as you want when you're not on the clock." I stated. Having one of her was more than enough.

"I would never turn into Hanji, as much as I love her." He mused. "You won't catch me drinking on the job, sir."

I nodded and gently pushed the small of his back, urging him along. "Now get going before that boss of yours has something to complain about."

"Oh, you're right." He snickered. "Bye!"

He ran to his car and got in, buckling up before starting the engine. I gave him a small wave when he honked the horn, pulling out of the driveway. Then I shut and locked the door with a smile tugging at my lips. I was getting really fond of that brat and the desire to make him mine grew stronger. He was reluctant to enter a relationship for his own reason, but I was determined to put his concerns and fears to rest. I was beginning to see that this was different than my experiences in the past. I wanted to show him that he would be safe with me, that I would take care of him. It had been a long time since I wanted something, someone so much.

I let my mind wander for a while as I finished off my tea in the living room. The next hours were spent adding the new drink to the specials list on the menu, editing the design with a sample picture and sending out the request to have multiple copies delivered to the club. It would all be ready to go Wednesday night and I would have everything ready buy Thursday. The drink wouldn't be sold until Friday, I had to give the bartenders a chance to learn the mixture though Eren had already made it. The hardest part had been deciding the name, but I said fuck it and went with the one that struck a chord with me the most.

Next I went to my study to start the rest of my work and was able to make a good amount of progress before I was interrupted later that night by my cell phone.

"What do you want?" I asked as I answered the call.

"_You totally slept with my love bug."_ Hanji said on the other end of the line. "_I knew it was going to happen. I _knew_! Erwin owes me thirty bucks."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Did you really just call me to fucking gossip? Who the hell do you and eyebrows think you are, betting on my sex life?"

"_Your privileged besties!"_ She giggled, having no shame. "_I'm so proud, but so shocked at the same time. I mean I thought you would, though it's still surprising. You never fuck outside of a relationship."_

She was going to give me grey hairs early in life. "It's none of your business. And besides . . . it was just a preview, a one time thing until he decides what he wants to do."

"_A one time thing? Shortness, I've known you for years and you've never made an exception for a preview."_ She pointed out. "_I think you're more interested than we first thought . . . this time, it's special."_

"What do you mean?" I always put forth my best effort in my relationships and just because I made an exception didn't mean it was special.

"_I mean you're going to end up fucking again at the very least."_ She stated with confidence.

She was highly annoying and presumptuous. "Not a chance. I'm not playing fuck buddies with Yeager, it's all or nothing, the same offer I give anyone I'm interested in."

"_You treat him differently."_ Hanji said simply. "_You're breaking the rules you insist on following, that in itself is amazing. I'm excited to see how this goes and I'm hopeful. My love bug and my short stack are going to get together!"_ She squealed.

"Zip it, foureyes." I ordered as I felt my ears heat up a little. "Get back to work before I fire your ass."

She laughed until I hung up on her, not willing to listen to her ridiculous antics. But I couldn't exactly say she was wrong.


End file.
